


In Love With The Shape Of You

by ineffablesaltflower



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Memory Loss, Modern AU, Romantic Fluff, Sort of mentions of Ecthelions death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, watch Ecthelion fall in love again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablesaltflower/pseuds/ineffablesaltflower
Summary: Glorfindel was told that one day Ecthelion would be granted to return after his death and rejoin him in middle earth. Eventually he did — with absolutely no memory of their previous life. But instead of getting lost in desperation and grief, Glorfindel decides there can only be one logical plan: he needs to make Ecthelion fall in love with him all over again.
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain & Glorfindel, Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	In Love With The Shape Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves!!
> 
> I am finally back and I can't wait to present you my newest work.
> 
> Unfortunately I was really busy with moving the past two weeks and still am. Therefore I couldn't publish it last week and I'm not sure I will have my next fic ready by next Sunday either.
> 
> But anyways!!! Welcome back to Flowers Fic Sunday!!! I can't put into words how much I loved writing this fic and the idea itself. Perhaps it's just me and y'all think I'm weird but I am really proud of this one.
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy it just as much as I did while writing it.
> 
> I apologize for the angst beforehand but I promise it will be better.
> 
> have a wonderful Sunday.
> 
> xoxo,  
> flower.

> _Again, you're gone, off on a different path than mine._  
>  _I'm left behind, wondering if I should follow;_  
>  _You had to go, and of course it's always fine._  
>  _I probably could catch up with you tomorrow._
> 
> _But is this what it feels like to be growing apart?_  
>  _When did I become the one who's always chasing your heart?_
> 
> _Now I turn around and find I am lost in the woods._  
>  _North is south, right is left, when you're gone._  
>  _I'm the one who sees you home, but now I'm lost in the woods._
> 
> _And I don't know what path you are on._  
>  _I'm lost in the woods._  
>  _Up till now the next step was a question of how,_  
>  _I never thought it was a question of whether._
> 
> _Who am I, if I'm not your guy?_  
>  _Where am I, if we're not together forever?_
> 
> _Now I know you're my true north, 'cause I am lost in the woods._  
>  _Up is down, day is night, when you're not there._  
>  _Oh, you're my only landmark, so I'm lost in the woods._
> 
> _Wondering if you still care;_  
>  _But I'll wait for a sign that I'm on your path._  
>  _'Cause you are mine._  
>  _Until then, I'm lost in the woods._
> 
> _— Frozen II._

Sometimes, fate was cruel.

Sometimes, fate takes away.

Most of the times, it hurts.

It really, really hurts.

But occasionally fate could be generous.

And sometimes, fate allows to come back what you have missed for so long.

Glorfindel could say that he forgot the time when he was promised that one day Ecthelion would be granted to return after his fall. He was never told what day it would be or how long he was supposed to wait.

So he waited.

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

Years.

Decades.

Centuries.

Millenia.

He could say it wasn't that bad. He could say because he had hope in his heart it was easier.

It was not. The times were dark and his heart so heavy, that some days he did not know how to get up again without Ecthelion by his side.

But of course he did. He got up every day and hoped and waited. And every evening he went to bed, trying not to be weighed down by the disappointment and grief.

He understood now why some elves faded from grief, for it was too deep for Glorfindel to ever speak about it again.

He waited for so long and yet Glorfindel never complained. Yes, he was tired of waiting, tired of seeing the world change so often during the centuries, seeing it develope, destroyed and rebuilt in the third age.

Watching everything develope and change until it looked nothing anymore like they were used to before. Watching technology become a more and more present thing I'm the world.

Oh, yes. He was tired that he had to discover driving one of the first cars alone without him. There was nothing he could share with him.

But he waited. Knowing that the gift of return was too big, too much for him to give up on waiting. He would wait until it was time.

Though it was hard and his heart did not get lighter with every passing year.

He looked for him, everywhere. He looked for him on the streets, in every car, around every supermarket Isle.

He looked for him in the dancing halls of the 50s, he looked for him in the discos in the 80s and 90s. Though he was sure that even a modern Ecthelion would surely not be one of to find joy in a disco.

He looked for him when he was watering and tending to the flowers in his garden and occasionally people walked by.

Everytime he saw a dark haired elf in the street, his name died on his lips before it could be spoken. When the elves turned around and only disappointment settled in his heart.

Grief and waiting had left its trace in Glorfindels heart and sometimes on his face. Sometimes he looked into the mirror and a bitter elf looked back.

He did not like it.

So this bitter elf was locked deep inside of him, locked away to grief in peace and loneliness. And soon his pearly laugh was back when the little hobbit kids from next town came by to steal his apples or the little elflings asked about braiding his hair.

Though his laugh was not as loud anymore, not as bright and joyful as it used to. 

One day. He only had to wait.

There were many ways Glorfindel imagined how meeting Ecthelion would go. He visited so many classic music concerts, hoping he would show up there.

He visited movies he thought Ecthelion could enjoy. Restaurants, places. He visited all of the places they used to meet in the old times.

Sometimes it hurt to see how much they had changed. Sometimes he almost doubted that his waiting would be rewarded.

There were a million ways he thought they would meet, but he did not imagine standing in the local flower shop at 3 pm, looking at different roses and trying to choose which color.

He noticed someone standing next to him, but he didn't look up at first, checking the white roses for some bad spots.

"What do you think? White or red?", Glorfindel said with a light tone, something he was used to do from time to time, asking a stranger which flowers he should choose. He looked up in this moment, just when said stranger turned around from the sunflowers.

Glorfindel thought his heart would stop. A face he hadn't seen in ages, a face he had missed so bad. And then his heart continued, skipping a beat or two.

But something was wrong. Oh, so terribly wrong. There was no recognition in the strangers eyes, no light pulling of the corner of his mouth to a gentle smile, no twinkle in his grey-blueish eyes, nothing. His usual stoic face with no visible strong emotions, except for perhaps surprise to be spoken at.

Something tugged at Glorfindels heart and for a moment he couldn't breathe. He didn't recognize him.

So many times did he imagine how they'd fall into each others arms, laughing, crying, so many scenarios.

But he never imagined Ecthelion glancing down onto the roses and saying "Red is so terribly typical. I'd take the white." with nothing else but politeness and then turned around to leave with a little sunflower in a pot.

Sunflowers had been Ecthelions favorite.

They remind me of your hair and personality., he had jokingly once said.

Apparently now they did remind him of nothing.

Finally he pulled himself out of his shocked stance and frantically started searching the little shop for Ecthelion.

Gone, gone. He was gone.

With no memories of their love, of their life.

Gone and with him he took Glorfindels hope of a reunion, took his laughter with him.

It hurt and it was the first time Glorfindel truly and fully understood why some elves faded of grief, for he felt like he was fading on his own.

The hope of meeting Ecthelion again had kept him alive, had kept him staying positive because he was sure one day they would meet and love again.

But now —

Glorfindel took a shaking breath as he paid for the rose and left the shop, legs nearly giving in for they had to carry the heavy pain for so many years, making a decision.

He needed to find him. He needed to find him because Glorfindel would not give up on him so easily. He would bring those memories back. They had to be somewhere, somewhere deep in Ecthelions memories.

And if not, he'd simply had to make him lose it for him all over again. How hard could it be? He once made him fall for him, he could do it again.

And finally he started to slowly relax, his breath evened out and his hands stopped shaking. 

All he needed to do was to find Ecthelion. And then he would go from there.

A small smile dared to show up on Glorfindels face. Ecthelion was back in all of his glory and he would not give up now so easily.

This is what he owed to him. To them.

—

Unfortunately things were more complicated than he thought. How to find someone who doesn't know that they were lost, that someone was looking for them?

Glorfindel went back countless times to the little flower shop, of course always buying some plants to make it less obvious. But he never returned in that moment.

But sometimes fate was generous.

And perhaps because of that reason Ecthelion was pushed back into his life. Literally.

> _There is something to be said about two people who find each other time and time again. No matter what situations they end up in or how far apart they become — they come back to each other. Those are the people who have a little thing called fate on their side._  
>  _It's almost like the world is saying: "stop separating, you are meant to be together."_

Glorfindel was on the weekly market, searching for cherries and strawberries, when suddenly someone fell against him. Said stranger had struggled with keeping upright since a rude man had pushed him to the side.

Therefore Glorfindel found himself with an arm full of dark haired elf.

"You simply could have asked for a hug if you were so eager for it.", Glorfindel grinned at him while making sure Ecthelion found his footing again.

There. There it was. There was the faint blush dusting over sharp cheek bones, almost hidden behind dark strands of hair. How he wished he could caress over the soft blush, how he wished he could kiss it finally again.

Easy, easy.

"I am sorry.", the elf which looked so much like his lost love and yet looked at him in such a different way. "I didn't mean to — obviously I didn't."

The other one trailed off and cleaned his clothes from invisible dust.

"Obviously.", Glorfindel repeated, his voice sounding hollow.

This was so much harder than the first time. It was so hard not to grab him by his hips and kiss this serious look on his face away. He wanted to hear his little giggles, the ones he spilled when they were in private and Glorfindel kissed all over his face.

"I think a coffee would be a good apology.", Glorfindel decided to be bold, because that was just who he was. And he did not wish to waste any more time. He wanted to win Ecthelions heart as soon as possible.

Before someone else could. No, he did not dare to think such thoughts.

"A coffee?", Ecthelion echoed and blinked at the stranger, an elf he never saw before and yet something, something about the sparkle in the others eyes reminded him of — yes, of what exactly?

Before Ecthelion could think for an answer, he was already guided to a little coffee shop close to the market.

And the next thing he knew was that he suddenly sat across the blonde stranger with a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of him.

Glorfindel was more than satisfied with himself, though the slightly confused look on Ecthelions face resulted in mixed feelings. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry, so he settled for simply looking at him.

Suddenly he realized how long it had actually been since they last saw each other. Ecthelion somehow looked younger and yet still the whole same elf he used to be. It was..more a feeling. Perhaps it was the knowledge of him dying and returning which made him seem younger.

The lashes were still so dark and soft, fluttering lightly against the others cheek when he took a sip. It always happened when he drank something hot, though back then it was tea.

Everything screamed Ecthelion at him and yet the look in his eyes was so unsettling. He wanted to take his hand, or even more, just kiss him right there and then, but he couldn't.

Still there was no recognition in the others face, an uncomfortable silence falling between them until Glorfindel remembered his plan.

Surely he wouldn't make Ecthelion fall in love with him all over again when he only stared at him. Surely not.

"So.", he cleared his throat up. "Did you just move here recently or...?"

His voice trailed off, and suddenly he was at a loss of words, because all the words he wished to say were stuck in his throat. Unsaid.

"No.", Ecthelion replied, his voice so smooth as silk, no difference either. "I've been living here for quite a while, but I moved across the town, that's true. What about you?"

"Me? Oh, I am — I've been living here for a few years now."

It's the place they spent the most time together in the old age. Surely, it was almost not recognizable anymore, too much has the world changed, but the tree they kissed under for the first time was still there. The old, giant weeping willow, ever growing and growing, as if it was weeping on Glorfindels behalf.

"It's indeed a beautiful place.", Ecthelion admitted, hands wrapped around the warm cup as he still watched the stranger. "The fields are good for long walks."

Glorfindel stayed silent for a moment, nodding lightly. It was indeed for good walks.

"What do you think?", he suddenly asked then, face lightening up. "You, me, a walk through the fields and possibly a picnic?"

"Is it — is that a date?", Ecthelion asked slowly, unsure about what to say.

"It is.", Glorfindel said with confidence or at least he hoped it was confidence.

"Oh.", Ecthelion fell silent and finished his coffee, his mind working so loud, Glorfindel could almost hear it.

 _I love you_ , he wanted to say.

 _Please say yes_ , he wanted to say.

 _What if this is our only chance?_ , he wanted to say.

But he said nothing, waiting ever so patiently until their eyes met again.

"Good, good.", Ecthelion answered then. "As long as it's not on a market."

This tore another laugh from Glorfindels throat and waves of gold fell into his face as he leaned forward.

"I promise it's not."

Ecthelion suddenly had the urge to move forward and brush that hair out of the others face. But he didn't. Of course he didn't.

"Good.", the dark haired elf replied and while staring at the other one he could not help it, his mouth twitched into a faint smirk.

The meeting left a bitter taste behind, though Glorfindel thought it could've been worse.

A date was a date.

And what a date it was.

Glorfindel waited and waited until Ecthelion came almost running, hair a little messed up and his cheeks were red from the embarrassment of being late and perhaps from the thought alone of being on a date.

 _I love you_ , Glorfindel wanted to say.

 _I missed your reddening cheeks_ , he wanted to say.

 _I missed your messed up hair when you're running late, though it is a rare sight_ , he wanted to say.

 _I missed you_ , he wanted to say.

But he didn't.

Instead he took him out on a walk through the nearby forest, took him on a picnic under the willow tree and bathed in Ecthelions attention. It was different, so much different.

He still didn't recognize him.

And Glorfindel thought how awkward it was, to say goodbye when it was late in the evening and Ecthelion turning around with a polite nod, no touch, nothing.

Ecthelion didn't recognize him when Glorfindel took him on a concert two weeks later, a classic one, with sweet melodies which seemed to all sing of their lost love.

Glorfindel watched him, watched the twinkle in Ecthelions eyes when he liked a song in particular.

And Ecthelion? He watched the stranger with a laugh that was a bit too loud and a mouth too cheeky for his own liking. He watched the blonde hair which was always, always falling into the strangers eyes and he watched the way Glorfindel pushed it back in different states of annoyance.

"You should braid it the next time.", Ecthelion replied with a side remark when once again the hair was pushed out of his face.

"Oh yes?", he asked and there it was, a twinkle, a sparkle in the strangers eyes as if Ecthelion was missing something important here, as if he was playing a game Ecthelion was a part of but did not understand.

"Perhaps you should do it then next time.", Glorfindel said boldly and Ecthelions sharp ears turned into a bright pink.

They did not speak about it anymore for the rest of the concert, but the next time when Glorfindel took him out to the cinema, Ecthelion braided his hair without a question while they were waiting for the movie to begin.

It was dark enough for Glorfindel to hide a small triumphant smile. This counted as a win, right?

They did not really speak of it, but sometimes Ecthelion would simply sit down next to him and reach for the golden strands of hair.

Ecthelion didn't recognize him when he took him out on the ice skating date, the lake being frozen and all kinds of elves, hobbits, dwarves and men, whoever had two legs was on the lake these days.

No, he didn't recognize him. But it was the first time his hard shell really broke open, bared himself to Glorfindel in the most beautiful way.

For an outsider it was probably like watching Ecthelion fall in love with Glorfindel all over again.

It was that moment when Glorfindel slipped on the ice, nearly ran over a cheeky little hobbit girl that tried to skate between his legs because he was in the way, making him loose his balance and nearly crashing into the fitting Hobbit mother who apologized at least a hundred times and collected her little girl.

It was the way he nearly fell into Ecthelions arms and suddenly there it was. The clear, light laugh of Ecthelions beautiful voice. Arms were wrapped around Glorfindel, tightly as he was shaken by laughter.

Glorfindels curved ears were heated as he tried to catch himself, but he couldn't help and join the laughter.

His heart was heavy once Ecthelion immediately let go of him as soon as he was steady, circling him in a slow, elegant move.

Though they were not touching, he could feel Ecthelions intense gaze.

Perhaps it was that moment, the way Glorfindels heated ears were so adorable or the way he grinned sheepishly at him that tugged at Ecthelions heart, making him lose his own balance in a completely different way.

But there was no recognition and once again Glorfindel could not find it in his heart to make any further moves on this day.

Though someone must have been blind not to see the first sprouts of love forming between them, who knew if it was the tender touch of Ecthelions hand on his arm when they were meeting, if it was the way Ecthelion still braided his hair without questions, without asking or if it was the way Ecthelion allowed himself to open up from time to time.

Glorfindels heart was light and floating whenever he heard the clear laugh of Ecthelion or saw that little smirk on his face, though his eyes seemed distanced, still so far away.

And perhaps it would've always been like that, would have been always Glorfindel chasing Ecthelion and his heart which was so well protected under his serious, hard shell.

If Glorfindel did not have the brilliant idea of organizing a sunflower one day.

It was normal date costum, wasn't it? Bringing the one you try to court a flower.

And perhaps he wished so bad that the sunflower would awaken something in the dark haired elf. It was a small sunflower he put himself into a pot, he had painted with various places they kissed at back then.

And now the plant was sitting between them on the dinner table, Ecthelions cooked food all around them as his gaze always returned back to the sunflower and then to Glorfindel.

Glorfindel leaned half over the table, face resting on his hands as he watched him. "So you have something to remind you of me.", he suggested and the lit candles were flickering, throwing shadows across the table and Ecthelions face.

The sunflower in its little, nice pot stirred something in Ecthelion, something so unsettling and yet he knew it meant comfort, once he would figure it out why it did that.

It was shining so bright and happy on his window sill for the next few weeks until he had invited Glorfindel for tea and he said:

"It truly reminds me of your hair."

And a few moments later he added:

"And perhaps your personality is like a sunflower too."

Glorfindels heart wept at the words, it was like being stabbed in the chest and at the same time being soothed by it like a healing salve.

They were standing so close, all he had to do was reach out to touch the others face or hair, he could kiss him right on the spot, if he wanted to.

But he was worried, he was so worried he'd scare him away. But Glorfindel wouldn't be Glorfindel if he hadn't returned to his old self as well under the attention of Ecthelion the past weeks.

So perhaps he didn't kiss him, but they were standing so close and yet so far away, though he slightly learned forward, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"So it works, mhm? I think it does. Because you want to kiss me so bad, don't you?", Glorfindel said, it slipped before he could stop himself.

Oh, how many times he had said that when Ecthelion was angered or annoyed at him and then Glorfindel would simply lean close and whisper: _"Yes, but you want to kiss me so bad right now."_

And it never, it never failed.

This time the tips of Ecthelions ears turned into different shades of pink and he was sure he just invented at least two of them. If only he knew why the stranger who wasn't really a stranger anymore had such power over him.

He never blushed until he met him and now it seemed like this became his new profession.

He cleared his throat and decided to rather take a deep sip of the wine.

Glorfindel let it go — this time. And soon things turned normal again and they were able to enjoy the rest of the evening. But it lingered between them, spoken words with an unspoken answer.

It was brought back on various times.

When they walked through the park and they stopped at the pond to watch the ducks, when their gazes met and caught and suddenly Glorfindel would say: "You want to kiss me so bad, don't you?"

Perhaps it would be weird, perhaps it should be. But it wasn't. It wasn't, it felt natural like everything felt natural between them.

Ecthelion did not answer, he simply rested his head on Glorfindels shoulder and they stared at the water.

Glorfindel tried not to be all too impatient, tried giving Ecthelion the room and time he needed. And yet he was tired of waiting.

 _I loved you for millenias_ , he wanted to say.

 _I want to kiss you so bad_ , he wanted to confess.

 _I want to hold you and never let go again_ , he wished to whisper into the others ear.

He was lost, he was lost because Ecthelion still didn't remember, still had that distant look in his eyes. And yet Ecthelion was melting into the touches wordlessly, accepting them, leaning against him like they had always done.

And then — that day happened. The day he waited for. And yet it was not how he wanted it to be. He always imagined they would fall into each others arms when the memories finally came back, he would laugh and hold him and kiss him stupid until there was no breath left in each others lungs.

The day began like every other day.

The sun rose.

Glorfindel watered his flowers.

Ecthelion fed his cat, before going to meet up with Glorfindel for breakfast.

Glorfindel made them waffles, something he truly did enjoy in the modern days. He brew coffee and tea, waiting like every other day.

They had been dating for almost half a year now and there was still no sign of any memory return. Slowly he gave up hope and thought, that maybe, he could live with it as long as they found each other again.

So they sat in the pretty garden, the sun warming their faces as Glorfindel caught Ecthelion staring at him.

Ecthelion never understood what drew him to Glorfindel, what made him get up every day and get excited to see that stupid boyish grin no elf in this age should possess.

He never understood why he blushed so easily around him, why the blonde elf was able to tear down his walls like they were nothing.

He never understood why he felt all too vulnerable around him and yet didn't care.

And as he stared at him, stared at the sun catching in the golden waves of hair, at the eyes studying his waffles like they were the finest thing in this world. And they were great, no question.

"What?", Glorfindel asked him and stared back and for a moment it felt like Ecthelion was staring into darkest depth of himself and he was so sure that he must see it. The love, the waiting, the longing and yearning of something he could not yet have again, the sadness of losing him.

"Nothing.", Ecthelion answered, turning his head away, leaving behind another bitter taste on Glorfindels tongue as the dark haired elf ate another part of his waffles.

"I know you want to kiss me.", Glorfindel tried again, grinning but not really expecting an answer. He never got one, but he wanted to see the faint blush painting across the others soft cheeks.

"And what if I do?", Ecthelion suddenly said, too fast? Too bold? Suddenly he didn't care. He had to say it. Pale eyes fixed on the other elf.

Glorfindel choke on his waffle, coughing with watering eyes and staring back now. Just straight out staring and this time it were his cheeks which heated up rapidly in a dark shade of red. He did not blush easily or often, but when he did, it was a deep blush which slowly grew from his cheeks to his neck until it reached the pointy curve of his ears.

Ecthelion thought it was most endearing and a small laugh escaped him. "No answer?", he asked and leaned forward.

Before he could think another coherent thought his face was grabbed by the other elf and suddenly their lips met in a searing kiss.

It went from overwhelming and passionately to just really soft, small pecks.

They both wished they could say that getting back memories was beautiful and they would hug each other and everything was alright.

But it wasn't like that.

It was Glorfindel kissing him goodbye late at night, it was Ecthelion leaving him behind with a small smile on his lips which surely looked dumb but he couldn't care less. It was Ecthelion being alone to sit in his living room and remembering their kisses a little longer before laying down to rest. It was Ecthelion remembering their touches and soft gazes.

And when he closed his eyes, just to savour the moment a little longer, the lingering of Glorfindels lips on his own, the distant taste of the strawberry chapstick Glorfindel used, stuck to his own lips now, it was like a gate opened and his mind was flooded.

He didn't know what it was, the memory of the kisses or the remembering of strawberry scent, or the memory of Glorfindels hair beneath his hands. It all came together in a big ball, perhaps building up throughout the whole weeks they spent together, just to crash down onto him with force.

It punched the air out of his lungs, similar to back then. Like the time when he fell into the water.

But there were memories of touches, of kisses, of whispered words into his ear when they laid together in bed, limbs entangled like they were one, the pale skin and hair illuminated by moonlight. There were memories of golden waves of hair which tickled him in his nose when he woke up, memories of braiding the golden hair and wondering, if the sun ever felt shame in comparison to such bright hair.

Memories of holding hands and promises, promises of love. Of never letting go. Of always returning to each other.

Memories of Glorfindel picking him up in a wild moment, spinning him around and Ecthelion complaining. Memories of tickling each other in the early morning, memories of breakfast in bed.

And he was always there. The stranger that was no stranger. His laugh echoed through his memories, through his body and soul. The stranger who was too bold, too loud and too cheeky. The stranger he loved with every fiber of his being, whether he was a stranger or a lover of his past.

It was too much, too much and yet not enough. So much stolen time, so much wasted time. Wasted time of millenia they could have spent together. Or even just the past half year.

Now the knowing look in the strangers eyes, the yearning, the grieving gaze he sometimes had when he said something and apparently did expect a different reaction. Ecthelion never understood, never knew what he expected of him.

Of course. Of course — Glorfindel always expected the reaction of a lover, of someone he knew.

It was too much and not enough at the same time. Too many memories in one go and not enough, he wanted to remember. Remember everything they had done or said. Their life and their kisses and spoken words.

They wished to say it was a good time when he finally remembered. It was not.

It was Ecthelion ignoring the phone for a week, it was Ecthelion not opening the door for a week either. It was him sitting in the darkness of his room, thinking, remembering. Grieving for something that felt like someone else had lived.

Even though the memories were there now. He could remember it whenever he wanted, whenever he needed to.

_Too much._

And not enough.

The hardest part was Glorfindel not knowing. He didn't know what was wrong, he didn't know why he was locked out by Ecthelion, right after he thought that he managed to win his heart. The remembrance of soft kisses were even harder to bear.

He thought he had him and now lost him all over again.

It was Glorfindel sitting in an equally dark room and his heart hurting for he did not know what. For himself? For Ecthelion? For them both? For the lost time they had?

He did not know, it simply hurt. It hurt in the morning or the afternoon or in the night.

Perhaps he did something wrong. Perhaps he was too loud, too bold, too much like himself. But it had worked back then, he was so sure it would work again.

No, it was not beautiful to remember. It was not beautiful to not know anything. It was dark and lonely and something they both endured alone for far too long.

Until Ecthelion found himself in front of Glorfindels door and until a tired and exhausted Glorfindel opened the door and found an equally tired and exhausted Ecthelion in front of it.

There were a million words to say and yet they only stared at each other for a long, long time. Finding themselves in the others eyes and finally, finally Glorfindel understood and his hurt soul of the past days was soothed.

 _I love you, I always did_ , Glorfindel wanted to shout.

 _I know_ , Ecthelion wanted to answer.

 _I missed you. I missed you even though I did not remember you. It was like a part of myself missing I didn't know I had_ , Ecthelion wanted to confess.

 _I missed you. I missed you like I lost a part of my heart and I knew all along that it was gone_ , Glorfindel wanted to answer.

 _I missed you and I am so relieved for you to be back in my life_ , they simply wanted to say.

There were so many things they should have said or could have said, but not now. And without a word Glorfindel opened the door further and Ecthelion stepped inside, feeling like they both shut out the darkness of their hearts and the grief and the worry as soon as the door fell close with a heavy sound.

And then — then before Glorfindel could move forward he was pulled close by his wrists and pulled into a tight embrace. An embrace of love, of comfort and whispered words of: "I am here now."

And Glorfindel allowed himself to rest, to lay his head on Ecthelions shoulder, allowed himself to fall into the hug and Ecthelion was there. He held him so tightly, a hand gently coaxing him closer, wrapped around his hips and the other one was tangled into his hair, caressed through it lovingly, gentle fingertips caressing over his temple and cheek.

He didn't know he was crying until Ecthelion started whispering soft words of comfort, words that made no sense maybe but they didn't need to. Glorfindel was wrapped in the soft voice of his lover, wrapped into it like a blanket.

And perhaps a tear or two or maybe even three spilled from Ecthelions eyes as well, gently burying his nose into his hair as he closed his eyes to will the tears back.

He didn't really succeed.

Too many emotions were flooding them both and they simply stood there until the only remaining sounds were Glorfindels little hiccups.

The dark haired elf pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, tears catching in Glorfindels long lashes as he glanced up at him.

"Hello.", Ecthelion muttered when their gazes finally met again.

"Hello.", Glorfindel answered quietly back, voice hoarse but steady as a small smile spread over his face.

His eyes fluttered close, lashes releasing the last trapped tears when Ecthelion leaned down to kiss him again. It was so much different now to kiss, so much better. And so much more overwhelming.

Glorfindel could not believe that he finally had him back, that he finally could kiss him stupid like he wanted to. And so he did. He peppered Ecthelions face in a million little kisses as soon as they parted from their current, tearing a soft giggle from Ecthelions throat.

This — this was how it was supposed to be.

There were a million words to say but they did not need them. They did not need them because they understood, they heard when their gazes met.

The only words which need to be spoken out loud where a whispered "I love you.", against Glorfindels lips when they broke apart from a kiss again.

It took Glorfindel a moment to gather his thoughts and his feelings, before whispering back, admitting what they both long knew: "I loved you the whole time. I missed you."

"I'm here now.", Ecthelion muttered and slowly caressed through his golden locks, once again bringing their lips together.

Perhaps they could have stayed there together in the middle of the hallway and kissing each other, when both exhaustion and relief from the past days wouldn't take its toll on them.

So they made some tea and Ecthelion got out some little cakes and they snuggled into bed for the rest of the day. Wrapped into big blankets, Glorfindels head resting against his shoulder, limbs draped around him as if he had to make sure Ecthelion wouldn't leave again.

It was like that they fell asleep later, entangled into each other as one, only Ecthelion staying away a little longer to watch Glorfindel sleeping.

He placed a very soft kiss to the top of his head, a gentle smile across his face for no one to see.

Sure, they could say the best moment was them finding together again, but Glorfindel thought, the best moment was waking up in the morning and glancing up into familiar eyes which were gazing at him with all the love Ecthelion held in his heart for him.

It was the best moment realizing it was not a dream, that everything had happened like it was supposed to happen. They found each other again, despite the stones fate put into their path.

And it was the realization that maybe — that maybe it would always be like that. That they would always find each other in every age and every world. It did not matter how far they were apart, in the end they would be right here. In each others arms.

It was the way Glorfindel finally only had to sit up with a bright grin, sealing their lips in a long, deep and loving good morning kiss. And it was the way Ecthelion cupped his face and couldn't hide a faint smile. Everything was in its balance again.

And perhaps it was the fact that Glorfindel would always wait for him that relieved Ecthelion so much and perhaps it was the fact that sooner or later, it did not matter if he remembered him or not, Ecthelion would always choose him over everyone else, which both relieved him so much.

"I love you.", Glorfindel whispered, still a bright grin on his face which could not be hidden. "And I knew you want to kiss me so bad."

Ecthelion gently tugged on his hair to pull him close, a visible smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"And what if I do?"

> _It is a special kind of love that can stand the test of time. Though over the years I have grown and changed significantly, my feelings for you never have. It is still you. You are the constant. The one thing my past, present and future will always have in common.  
>  Beau Taplin - The Constant._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of your never ending support, of the ones who listen to me and my progress while writing the fics.
> 
> I love you all so much and every comment and kudo just makes me feel so warm and soft.
> 
> Never hesitate to talk to me on Twitter, I would love to make some friends: @HaldirsLoth.


End file.
